


Achillea Millefolium

by kneebleed



Series: phan one-shots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneebleed/pseuds/kneebleed
Summary: Delicate yellow yarrows printed in their skin, preparing themselves to glow in the years to come; falling more every day that pass, this is them about to commit to the eternity and beyond.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: phan one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2020





	Achillea Millefolium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's my entry to the [@phandomreversebang](https://tmblr.co/m7FWEouW4yzEtLfC0VY2E7A) of this year. This is the first time that I participate in one of this, and I enjoyed my time doing so. Special thanks to [@microoowave](https://tmblr.co/m6NGM1viNA1H8RBZ4vU2Msg) for being an amazing beta and pointing out the mistakes that I was doing (that were a lot), and to [@jorzuela](https://tmblr.co/m53liGynuNkp0FvcS4yaYfQ) as well that did an awesome [piece of art](https://jorzuela.tumblr.com/post/622364653877657600/this-is-my-second-art-piece-for-the) that you guys should check out.

In all honesty, the flower of their wedding day has to be yarrows. Those flowers mean the world to them. They represent them in a way that no other flower could. Love, those flowers represent their love, and a flower with a meaning that's so beautiful and perfect can make the planning of everything so much easier.

Well, it kinda does.

"Look, it doesn't matter how much we want to decorate everything with yellow yarrows, we can't do that, Phil."

"But why not? The flower represents us, look at this," Phil unbuttoned his shirt to show Dan the flower that bloomed on his skin the moment that they met, "See? You have that one too, here," then he proceeded to put his hand under Dan's t-shirt to touch the exact place where the flowers were at.

"I know, but it will be boring if we do that," he took Phil by the hips to embrace him and play with his hair, "there's plenty of flowers that we could use too."

"Our flower won't glow as it deserves," Phil looked at Dan's chocolate eyes and saw that pure love that he always had expressed during those years that they have been together. And with that look into his lover's eyes, he knew that he had lost the battle already.

"It will, I promise," Dan kissed Phil's forehead then, and yeah, Phil gave up entirely into his arms.

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

The first time that they met, Phil was searching for a composer. He was writing a musical; he had the actors, the scenography, but he didn't have the perfect music for all the acts. And then, he found Dan.

The way that they found the other was funny; it was in the street, Phil was going to the theatre and Dan was going there too. They ran into one another at the door of the building and they had a debate of who was going in first.

Phil then told him that he needed a composer and Dan said that he played the piano, and since Phil was feeling something in the bottom of his belly, he asked Dan if he knew how to compose music too.

Then, they touched the other's hand by accident, and that was when the yellow yarrows that are now on their chest bloomed.

✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦

"Red roses," Phil said when they were watching a movie together that night.

"What?" Dan asked in confusion by the words that left his fiancé's lips out of the sudden.

"The flowers," Dan made a face, Phil chuckled in response, maybe his phrasing wasn't clear enough, "For our wedding, I mean. We could use red roses too."

Dan felt something in his chest, a wave of love spreading all over his body. He knew why Phil wanted those roses at their wedding. The red roses became one of the most important things in their relationship a few months after they met.

"Yes, red roses are perfect."

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

Seven months after their first encounter, Dan and Phil were planning to have a date. It wasn't their first one, but for some reason, Phil felt extremely nervous about it; he was planning to say the words, but he didn't know how to phrase it, and then an idea crossed his mind.

The majority of the people that lived in their world knew the significance of the different types of flowers; every single one of them had a different meaning, some of them were similar to one another, but they were never the same. The yellow yarrows that were printed by the universe in Phil's skin meant love, but there were plenty of other flowers that meant the same but different at the same time. And Phil wanted to say the three words to him, so he thought about flowers that meant that.

He bought a single flower at the store that was close to his house, smiling at it every time that the flower was in his eyesight. He hoped that Dan knew the meaning of the flower that he bought for him.

They met at a restaurant that serves that wine that they both enjoy, and the first thing that Phil did when they saw each other, was giving Dan that flower that he carried on his way towards the restaurant

"Why?" was Dan’s response.

"I don't know, search for the meaning and we will see."

"Ominous."

"It's not."

Later that night, when they were at their respective houses, Dan called Phil, and instead of hello, he went to the point straight away.

"I red rose you too."

_ I love you. _

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

They were making a list of the flowers that they wanted to have at their wedding. They wrote down the words "yellow yarrows" in big letters that Phil coloured, they wrote "red roses" too; they added "gardenias", "hydrangeas", "chrysanthemums" and "peonies" as well.

"This wedding will be so colourful that I will have to close my eyes every time I enter our house afterwards."

"So edgy."

"It's not that, I just enjoy minimalistic stuff."

"Our suits are minimalistic."

"I can live with that, I think," he kissed Phil's hair, and both of them smiled brightly.

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

Most of the couples around the world told everyone about the flowers that bloomed in their skin, but Dan and Phil didn't tell anyone about them. It wasn't because they didn't have friends or family that wanted to know, they just thought that their flower was something private; the flowers on their skin were something personal for them, somehow.

Besides, they didn't meet each other's parents until a year into their relationship; their families knew that they found each other, yes, but there wasn't enough time in their schedules for them to meet properly. Phil's parents called at least once per week to know when they were going to visit, and Dan's parents called sometimes to ask if they were engaged already or not.

(At that time they weren't, but Dan's parents always made them nervous when they asked; Dan and Phil have talked about it, and both of them were waiting for the right moment to ask the other, the thing here was that they didn't know who was going to ask the other first. It was like a secret competition between them).

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

"Child! I haven't heard from you for a long time!"

"Sorry, mum, things have been busy for a while."

"I can understand that, with the wedding plans and everything..."

"I should have called earlier, though." 

"Don't worry, my child," Phil felt how his mum smiled at the other side of the line. "how's everything going with the wedding plans?"

Phil looked out the window and saw Dan watering some plants while he was calling the flower shop; Phil could see a little bit of the permanent flower tattoo that was on Dan's skin due to the exposing shirt that he was wearing (Phil loved that shirt so much), and Phil felt a wave of love spread through his whole body.

He loved that man so much.

"Yeah, we choose the flowers for it yesterday.”

"Oh, that's wonderful! Will I know about what's your soulmate mark, then?"

"You guys have to figure it out."

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

When Dan met Phil's parents, he experienced something that he couldn't explain; they welcomed him with open arms and warm smiles, and Dan felt like he belonged there. The Lesters were the best people that he could have ever met in his whole life, and honestly, he regrets not making at least a little bit of space on his schedule to meet them earlier.

Phil's experience wasn't much different, besides the fact that he was scared to hear Dan's mom ask if he asked the big question to Dan yet. (She did that, in fact)

After those meetings, they realised why they wanted to be with the other forever, even ignoring the fact that they were actual soulmates.

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

In all of those years that they have been together, Phil can't stop feeling waves of love running through his system every time that he landed his eyes on Dan. Just looking at him doing nothing can make him feel mesmerised with his presence. But even with that thing on his mind, he's unable to sit down and write his vows.

There's so much that he wants to say about Daniel Howell; how his chestnut hair glows under the sunlight, how his rosy cheeks are the cutest thing that he's ever seen and so many other stuff. He feels like some of the things that he loves the most about Dan are things that the world hasn't seen yet, and Phil doesn't feel prepared for that.

They built their relationship around privacy, and sharing certain things about their life as a couple doesn't feel right to Phil. He wants to keep all those cute yawns and stolen smiles for himself, but those things are the type of stuff that he would write down for his vows in the first place.

Phil feels trapped in a dictionary of different synonyms of the name "Dan", and all those words are things that he whispered into Dan's ear when they were cuddling or doing other things. He isn't sure about what to do with his vows and he doesn't want to ask Dan about what his vows say.

Maybe he could say what he said the day that he proposed to Dan, but more elaborated and smart.

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

When they became fiancés, both of them felt like they were swimming in an infinite pool of happiness. It started when Phil knelt at the same time that Dan did. Both of them cried that evening, they couldn't believe that they were that type of couple.

"I wanted to do it, I hate you," said Dan while he was wiping his tears away.

"Then ask, I'm waiting."

"No, you do it."

"Okay then," Phil opened the box, revealing the delicate silver ring that it was keeping safe. "Daniel Howell, I know that in this universe that we are living, when two people are destined to be together is crystal clear, but I'm sure that even without those tattoos, I'd love you anyway; will you marry me?"

"Yes, always."

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

Phil called the wedding venue since Dan was the one who called the flower shop. They decided that June 1st was a good date for the wedding, it's a good month and it's in spring, and since their wedding is going to be filled with flowers, it seems like it's the perfect time for them.

Phil felt nervous, which was something completely understandable, though. Having to call the venue where your wedding is going to be celebrated in a few weeks is something that is beyond imagination; everyone can imagine how their wedding is going to be. After all, having to decide what colour scheme the wedding itself is going to be something simple, but making the calls to contact the people that are going to work at your wedding is thrilling enough to make anyone respond in the same way that Phil is doing.

At least he can stay calm thanks to the hand that's holding his.

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

When the musical that Phil wrote was at the display, he and Dan discovered how powerful a simple touch can be. Phil was shaking from head to toe when the play started, and the only useful thing that Dan found himself able to do was holding Phil's hand; it worked.

Phil was still shaking, yes, but he wasn't feeling that nervous knowing that Dan was right next to him. He wasn't going to leave him for anything else in the world. It didn't matter if Phil's musical wasn't successful, at the end of the day, he has a Dan, and he doesn't need anything besides him.

Their souls promised to never let go a long time ago, and they have plans on keeping that promise for eternity.

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

Tasting the food and choosing the flavour of the cake was something fun, Phil liked the experience of it all. They even tasted vegan things. Phil was having a great time experiencing different flavours that he didn't even imagine could taste good together at all.

"Of course you're having a great time, how could you not?" it seemed like Dan wasn't surprised by Phil's remark at all.

"You are having a good time too, I can see it in your eyes," he touched Dan's nose, who made a cute face back.

"Maybe I am having a good time, who knows?" Dan smiled at Phil and kissed him.

"I love you."

"To the moon and back a hundred times."

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

Trust. That was also something that has been playing a big part in their relationship. Being able to open up to each other and learn how the other was feeling was something that took a long time for them to work on, but when they did the bond that they were forming became even stronger than before.

At first, both of them were worried that they would lose the other. Because that was a possibility. If you don't put work in your relationship with your soulmate, you could lose them and live the rest of your life without them, and they didn't want that.

Thankfully, none of that happened, and now they can live happily ever after.

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

Phil regrets suggesting to not see the other the day before the wedding. It was an awful idea and he can't comprehend why Dan accepted it in the first place. They haven't been apart from each other for almost 3 years now, Phil couldn't remember what sleeping without Dan by his side was like and now he's forcing himself to do that on purpose.

He wants to take a bus to where Dan is staying and run away with him anywhere in the world, but he can't do that since Dan didn't tell him where he was staying, and he didn't let Phil tell him where he was staying either. Phil doesn't have another option besides being patient and wait until tomorrow to hear anything from Dan again.

Or maybe he doesn't have to wait anymore since Dan was calling him at that very moment.

"I can't handle this anymore, tell me where you are," Phil let out the loudest laugh that he ever had, "Hey, don't laugh at me, I'm suffering."

"I know, but you sound so desperate, calm down."

"As if you're not."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Phil..."

"Okay, maybe a little, but don't tell anyone that I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me."

They kept talking for hours until Phil said that he wanted to sleep soon so when he woke up it's already the big day, and when those words left Phil's mouth, Dan felt like he loved the man on the other line even more than he did yesterday.

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

Being around the other for such a long time made them realise little things that made them more fond of the other as if that was something even possible. But they managed to fall in love with the other every day for years, and they will keep doing that in the future.

"If I wasn't your destiny, would you love me anyway?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't love you because you're my destiny or whatever, I love you because you are you. And yeah, I cannot deny that maybe destiny was what brought us together, but something tells me that even if we weren't living in this universe, I could always find you."

**✦---------------|•❁•|---------------✦**

And finally, the big day arrived.

They bought tuxedos that had yellow yarrows printed on them and they adorned their hairs with yellow yarrows as well. Phil loved how they made Dan's hair even more perfect under the sun.

They walked alongside the other towards the altar; they refused to follow another stupid tradition except for one that they followed the day before. Besides, who needed to be carried to the altar anyway?

They read their respective vows; both promised to stay and share their life with the other. They used different words, but the meaning was just the same. Phil cried when Dan read his vows and Dan did too when Phil read his. The love that they expressed to the other was clear as the water itself; feeling emotional was something inevitable, Dan and Phil could tell, after all, they saw both of their parents cry as well.

_ We will be together in all the lives after and before this one, I promise. _


End file.
